


Barely Legal

by SParkie96



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Power Girl (Comics), She-Hulk, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon - Comics & Cartoon Combination, DC universe - Freeform, Dirty Jokes, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Marvel Universe, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Same universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: When Power Girl and Starrware are being sued, Karen Starr needs a pretty damn good lawyer to defend not only her company but her superhero identity. Enter Jennifer Walters, Assistant District Attorney and Lawyer to the Superheroes. Contains typical superhero violence, swearing, and mild questioning of our sexualities. Rated T.





	Barely Legal

“Ms. Starr! Cat Grant, WGBS. What are your feelings on the scandal? How do you feel about your company’s involvement with Power Girl?”

            “I can assure you that…” 

            “Karen Starr! Lois Lane, of the Daily Planet. What are your feelings about the drop-in stocks when it comes to shares in your company?”

            “Ms. Lane, I can only answer so many questions at once…”

            “Karen! Vicki Vale, of the Gotham Gazette! The world wants to know about your views on superheroes!”

            Karen Starr rubbed at her temples as she stood in a state of frustration before the crowd. It had been like this all morning long, a sea of rabid reporters badgering her with questions about the latest news that Starrware had been involved with the Justice League and their heroes. There was even speculation that Power Girl could possibly be in disguise as one of Starrware’s employees. Little did the media know, that she, Karen Starr and CEO of Starrware was Power Girl. Not like she would ever reveal that publicly, but clearly someone within her company was suspicious of Power Girl working amongst their coworkers. Or someone had sent an anonymous tip to alert the paparazzi and news stations.

            Whatever the case was, they left her with a shit-storm and one hell of a headache. Thanks to their mystery person, her company was now in jeopardy.

            She felt someone nudging her in the arm with her elbow, bringing her back to reality. She looked over at the publicist her employee, Donna, had hired for her. Said head publicist/public relations, Alice, suggested that she should end the press conference now and head back to the office for today. That further participation in this media circus would end badly on their part. With a small smile and a nod, Karen turned to the crowd, with a wave as Alice told them that they had no further comments. This caused the reporters to shoot up out of their chairs, badgering the blonde with more questions all at once. Security guards held them at bay while another escorted Karen and Alice out of the room.

            Another exhausted sigh escaped Karen’s lips as she exited through a small hallway and out into her car parked right outside. Of course, like with small groups of anti-hero citizens of Boston, there were people protesting outside. There were colorful signs with “Power Girl destroyed our home!” printed on them. Others had “No More Metahumans!” and other anti-hero things. They all hollered at her in disapproval, demanding to know why she was in cahoots with a superhero like Power Girl. Karen shook her head in annoyance as more security guards helped her and Alice push past the crowd and into her car. As she started up the engine, two or three eggs hit her windshield. The sound of the eggs slapping the glass caused Alice to curse in surprise. The red-head looked over at Karen, a look of annoyance on her face.

            “You sure are popular today, aren’t you?” Alice asked, buckling her seatbelt.

            Karen only chuckled, “Guess so. I don’t know why they hate her so much. Power Girl saves so many people a day. What would be so bad about us working with the likes of her and the Justice League?” she asked.

            Alice shrugged as the car was able to move past the crowd, “There are always that small group of individuals. They felt threatened that anyone stand behind someone they do not like. You saw the signs, literally. Homes, cars, property and more damaged during the fights that happen all the time while Power Girl or heroes are trying to save the world.”

            “All Collateral Damage that our company helps clear up while another branch provides aid to those affected. If we help fund and support the superheroes, maybe there could be a chance that they see how much we truly care for our citizens and would influence them to be more careful as well!” Karen protested, making their way back to Starrware.

            She was talking out of her ass, of course. The League and herself knew just how important saving innocent lives was. They had always tried to fight off evil and crime without causing much damage, but the bad guys never made it easy enough. No matter who they fought off or how much effort it took, the heroes always took the brunt of the blame. Having to listen to propaganda like “If Superman had never shown up to begin with…!” or “Batman attracts these types of beings!” or shit like that. It was ridiculous. Now her company was being sued by Lexcorp for helping the heroes and Power Girl was being sued for causing harm against humanity.

            She needed a good lawyer.

* * *

 

            Jennifer Walters sat down on her couch in her apartment, reading the New York Thymes while drinking a coffee. Luckily, she had the day off from her law firm and SHIELD had granted her with the day off as well, but advised her to be alert and to listen for her communicator should they require her assistance later. Frankly, she would rather be at the office. Probably would not be as bored as she was now. True, she was relaxing while reading the newspaper right now, but this relaxation would soon melt into boredom. Maybe a relaxing bath and a glass of wine to sooth her aching green bones?

            Jennifer laughed to herself, “Yeah, right! Last time I tried to do that, Thanos decided to rear his ugly purple face into New York **_just_** as I was getting into the tub!” she exclaimed to no one in particular.

            Just as she was about to put down her coffee on to the coffee table, her cellphone began to ring in her pocket. Right on cue. With a sigh, she settled her cup on to the table as well as the paper before pulling the small device out of her pocket. She tapped the screen and put it on speaker.

            “Jennifer Walters, Assistant District Attorney of…”

            “ _I know, Jennifer. Do you not have caller ID?”_ an amused female voice asked from the speaker.

            Jennifer smiled, “Hi Louise. How are you?” she asked.

            _“Probably not as well as you, Ms. Day-Off.”_ Louise joked.

            “I was just about to take a nice relaxing bath, but I have a feeling that is not going to happen. What’s up?” Jennifer asked.

            _“Not only are you a Green Goddess, but a psychic too! Well, Ms. Walters, how familiar are you with the company Starrware?”_

            Jennifer thought about it for a moment, thoughtfully tapping her chin, “I’ve heard of it. Owned by one Karen Starr, CEO and new donor to the Justice League? There’s a whole big scandal going on right now, right?”

            “ _Right-o! Power Girl, member of the JSA and supposedly an employee of Starrware is being sued by one Lex Luthor of Lexcorp for “aiding in the deaths of innocent bystanders as well as billions of dollars’ worth of damage”. Crazy, huh?”_

“Uh-huh, and what does this have to do with me?” Jennifer asked, curiosity nipping at her brain.

            “ _Well, Stu Cicero just dropped the case. Said it was too difficult and nearly impossible for him to fight. But, Bonnie from HR said that it sounded as though Stu had been paid to drop the case by an “anonymous donor”. Lexie of Metropolis probably paid him off. So, Ms. Starr’s secretary wants to know if we could send out another lawyer and guess who was picked for the job?”_

            Jennifer rolled her eyes, running a hand through emerald locks, “Let me guess. Is it the jolly green she-giant?” she asked with a sigh.

            “ _Bingo, baby!”_

            ‘Lovely,’ Jennifer thought to herself, ‘So much for relaxation.’


End file.
